


Let Her Go

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic-- Let Her Go by Passenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Tobin sat on the windowsill of her bedroom, watching the snow fall onto the front yard's grass. The Paris winter was harsh and cold, and Tobin pulled her jacket close, thinking of the one person who would willingly cuddle close to her right now and offer a hot cup of coffee or an extra blanket. But that girl was thousands of miles across an ocean, with someone else. Someone who wasn't Tobin.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Tobin frowned when she remembered the last conversation she had had with Alex, an argument because Tobin didn't want to make Alex wait for her while she went after her dream in aother country.  
So Tobin did the only thing she was good at.  
She ran.

And you let her go

She ran and she let Alex go, allowing the striker to fall back into Servando's life.  
And Tobin retreated back to her Paris apartment- alone.

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch, surely dies

Tobin felt a tear run down her cheek as she stared into the bottom of her now empty wine glass, phone pressed to her ear. It was five o'clock in Seattle, and Tobin froze when it went to voicemail.  
"It's Alex and Im probably out with my boy or playing soccer. Just call me later."  
Boy. It rang through Tobin's ears, and she remembered how badly she had broken Alex.

\---

"Why? I'll wait for you."Alex said.  
Tobin shook her head.  
"I can't." Tobin said, her voice cracking.  
A tear escaped Alex's eye and the striker nodded sadly.  
"But why?" Alex asked.  
Tobin held back her tears.  
"I don't want to hurt you." Tobin whispered.  
"But you are anyways." Alex pointed out.  
"You'll understand someday, Lex." Tobin said sadly, turning her back to the girl and walking to security.

\---

But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Tobin lid alone in her bed, unwilling to fall asleep.   
The midfielder knew her thoughts would just be filled with memories of her and Alex and everything they had together. 

Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep

But Tobin knows Alex isn't hers to miss anymore.  
Alex isn't hers to hug, cuddle, kiss, or love.  
Tobin tried too hard to keep her safe that it exposed Alex to the thing she didn't want Alex to ever feel.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
And you let her go  
Oh oh oh no  
Well you let her go

Tobin finally fell asleep, but within seconds, Alex filled her head. The midfielder snapped awake.

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Tobin hated Paris. She hated being so far from home and so far from Alex. 

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go

But everything happened for a reason, right? That's what God was supposed to be there for, right?  
It's what Tobin told herself but she didn't think it was true.  
So she did what she thought was right.

And you let her go


End file.
